peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel 111 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-07-22/29 ; Comments *Tape inlay reads 'July 89.' *In response to a listener who wishes to know why Peel sessions cannot be broadcast in their entirety on BFBS: "It's really a question of economics, I think, because the broadcasting of them would cost a great deal. I mean, it costs the BBC, who record them initially, quite a bit, and to rebroadcast them here on BFBS would cost a great deal more. Obviously, a lot of them come out on record and I can then play them to you, as I have in the course of this programme, but the sessions themselves, (for example) the Mudhoney session, which was extremely good...quite clearly I'd like to be able to broadcast it to you, but we can't, and it's also not likely to come out on an EP, regrettably, because American record labels by and large don't seem to be terribly sympathetic to the idea of a Peel session EP, so they won't let the things be released." Sessions *None Tracklisting 22 July 1989 (BFBS) *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: 'Lions (12")' (Playtime) :(JP: 'In case you thought I was rather gabbling my last two or three links, for various technical reasons, the first hour of these programmes has to be exactly an hour long, otherwise I turn into a pumpkin. Actually, I think I've turned into a pumpkin anyway, but I was going to say about L.L. Cool J., who was mentioned earlier on, cos somebody'd written in and asked what was his new LP like, and I dismissed it as a load of sexist codswallop, which is not too extreme a judgement by any means, I think. L.L. Cool J was first revealed as a bit of a ninny when I read in one of the music papers, I think it was the NME, that he'd fired the bloke whose job it was, when L.L. Cool J was on stage - I assume it was when he was on stage, it might have been when he was walking through the streets, I simply don't know - but there was a bloke in his entourage whose job it was, wherever L.L. Cool J went, to point to what my brother Alan referred to as his sub-navel delights. I just love the idea of this guy going to the Employment Agency and being asked what his previous job was, and wondering if this would catch on: intellectuals would hire people to go around pointing at their heads all the time.') *Cranes: 'Joy Lies Within (12"-Self-Non-Self)' (Bite Back!) *Hoverchairs: 'Two Pints And It Rains (7"-Hide And Seek)' (Tempest) *Big Tube Squeezer: 'Walk On The Suicide (LP-I Have A Thing For Love)' (Candy From A Stranger) Cover of Lou Reed's Walk On The Wild Side. *Albert Ammons: 'Monday Struggle (Compilation LP-Barrel-House Blues And Boogie Woogie Vol. 2)' (Storyville) 29 July 1989 (BFBS) :(JP: 'Ah fans fans fans: I know you love me but this is too much. It's John Peel's Music from BFBS. I'm gonna start this week with a record which has really got a wonderful introduction.') *Pocket Fishrmen: 'The Leader Is Burning (7")' (Noiseville) *CUD: 'Alison Springs (LP-When In Rome, Kill Me)' (Imaginary) *Sharps: 'Have Love, Will Travel (Compilation LP-Jook Block Busters Volume 1)' (Valmor) Featuring Duane Eddy on guitar and apparently heard by JP for the first time that week. *D.J. Lebowitz: 'Holiday In Cambodia (LP-Beware Of The Piano)' (Fowl) Dead Kennedys cover. *King Of The Slums: 'Up To The Fells (LP-Barbarous English Fayre Compilation 1987-1989)' (Play Hard) *Trotsky Icepick: 'Unbuttoned (LP-El Kabong)' (SST) *Pale Saints: 'She Rides The Waves (Compilation LP-Diamonds And Porcupines)' (Beat All The Tambourines) *Fluid: 'Girl Bomb (LP-Roadmouth)' (Glitterhouse) File ;Name *Peel 111 ;Length *00:47:16 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS